Not Another Halloween Story
by DragonMistress333
Summary: Yep, a Halloween fic. Tis the season! featuring Seto and Jou in not cliche costumes! We all know what happens that night, but what happens after?
1. On a Mission

So, I just couldn't help myself. I had to write a Halloween story. It's not exactly fluffy and romantic like most costume/masquerade stories, but I think it suits them better. Them being Seto/Jou. I need to write something Jou isn't in, forreal. Maybe something with Mai and Isis, because it's a really random pairing that makes no sense yet perfect sense. Just a thought. And a nice break from all the yaoi. A little girl on girl never hurt anybody!

Song mentioned is "Give It To You" by Robin Thicke. Love this song, it's catchy as hell.

And of course, I own nothing. It would be one messed up show if I did.

Read and review please, I love critique. Flames kinda ruin my mood but whatever. If you hate it that much I guess you have the right to let me know.

333

Jonouchi Katsuya was on a mission. A mission to get laid. Not a very noble mission, but a mission nonetheless. It seemed like everyone was getting action but him! Yami and Yugi had hooked up, Bakura and Ryou had followed suit, Marik and Malik had been getting it on for ages, and even Honda was getting some from Ryuji! Shit, at this rate _Anzu _would be getting more ass than him. The only problem was that he wasn't sure how to accomplish his goal. Obviously if someone wanted in his pants he'd be aware of it, so he needed to branch out and try to find someone new. And the big upcoming Halloween bash was the perfect place to do so. Costumes, alcohol, dirty dancing, and candy….sounded like a recipe for finding a piece of ass to him. Bonus that since he was dressing up no one would know it was him, so pulling off a one-night stand seemed like it would be pretty easy. The only problem was this said bash was at Kaiba's mansion, as it was every year. Mokuba made it a point to invite him and all of his friends every year since they saved him from Pegasus, and every year Jou had avoided it like the plague. Why? Because Kaiba himself would be there!

Most everyone who knew Jou would describe him as easy going and easy to get along with. But such was not the case when it came to Kaiba. Kaiba infuriated him to no end with his sneers, insults, and arrogant smirks. The guy thought he was a god or something! It pissed Jou off to no end that Kaiba always treated him like he was trash. He might be poor, but he was not trash! So what if Kaiba might be a better duelist, or that he was filthy stinking rich, or that he was a genius, or that he owned a company? That didn't mean he had to be such an ass! But Jou could clearly see why it gave him an ego bigger than the tower in which he worked from. Maybe he should fuck Kaiba and put him in his place…oh whoa. Where had _THAT _thought come from? Why would he want to fuck Kaiba of all people? Sure, he was pretty damn hot, but he was a bastard! But let's not mention Jou had developed a small crush on the CEO. Maybe not small, but a crush nonetheless. Why must he be so hot? Shaking his head to clear away such horrid thoughts, Jou focused on the task at hand: finding the perfect costume. He didn't really want anyone to know it was him, so he figured something with a mask was in order, and that he'd have to do something with the mess of tangles on his head that is better known as hair.

All of his happily sexually active friends were doing their own costume shopping, but he had declined joining them. Feeling like the 11th wheel was not his idea of a good time, and besides, he really didn't want anyone to know he was going. And he wanted to remain anonymous at the party as well, so all of his friends seeing him pick out his costume would kill that chance! Sure, if he ran into them there he'd let them know it was him and hang out, but not enough to distract him from his mission. He was a teenager, damnit! And teenagers were supposed to be promiscuous! And he wouldn't resort to such middle school methods as jacking off to porn to relieve himself. If Honda could get laid, he could. Honda wasn't even that cute and snagged one of the hottest guys in school. He was a good catch, right? He was a decent duelist, blonde, in good shape, and not an asshole. Surely that qualified him to appeal enough to someone out there?

Finally, with his costume picked out, Jou decided he couldn't wait for the upcoming party. And prayed to whoever was up there that Kaiba Seto didn't recognize him. How was he supposed to attract someone if Kaiba was going on about 'bowing to his master' and how he was a 'mutt' and what not? Heh, maybe _Kaiba _was the one who needed to get laid….and if he played his cards right, he'd be the one to do it.

333

The day had approached: Halloween. The day Jonouchi planned on having a stellar one night stand with a costumed cutie. Girl or guy, he didn't care. As long as they were hot. And not a complete bitch/asshole. Maybe if they were nice they could start a relationship and he wouldn't be the odd man out anymore. He'd have someone to go on dates with, someone to cuddle with, someone to fuck on a whim, and most importantly, someone to love. Being lonely sucked pretty big balls in his opinion. There were even rumors of Anzu and Mai talking and going to tonight's party together, so he really was going to be out-assed by all of his friends. And with all his friends constantly going on dates, he was forced to be alone way too much for his liking. The result was finished homework and improving grades, so maybe in a way it was good. He had actually made an A on his last Chemistry exam as a result of more studying and homework time. Checking out his costume one last time, Jou headed for the door. No one would recognize him in this!

333

Kaiba Seto was on a mission. Avoiding the party being held in his mansion at all costs. But alas, his mission had failed spectacularly. Mokuba and his chibi-eyes were really a dangerous thing. They were probably more effective than his eat-shit-and-die glare that he was so fond of. So here he was, all dressed up, drinking a dry martini, and completely bored. The music was irritatingly loud, and he had had to fight many a slut who wanted to dance. His costume was a pretty good disguise so his usual look at me and die aura must have lost its potency. Many at this point are probably wondering what the great Kaiba Seto decided to dress up as, so let it be revealed. He was done up as Skull Dice. Why? It kept most of his face hidden and allowed him to wear solid black. And no one would think to look for him dressed up as a card from the mutt's deck. His intensely sapphire eyes scanned the party, spotting said mutt's friends immediately. Yami and Yugi were dressed as a pharaoh and his slave. How creative. Bakura and Ryou had chosen to dress up as Phantom and Christine. Now that actually _was _creative. The two Egyptians had opted to go as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. And Honda and Otogi were dressed as Batman and Robin, which just puzzled him. Honda so did not have the body to pull off Batman. He even saw Anzu and Mai, both dressed as a Harpy Lady. The only one missing was the mutt himself.

Next his gaze traveled to the dance floor, or as he recognized, the source for the migraine inducing music. Huh, he thought, someone dressed as Kaibaman. Only difference was he hadn't bothered with a wig and had shoulder length blonde hair. Kaibaman was currently dancing with some shameless sluts. Whoever he was, he was actually fairly mesmerizing to watch. He found it rather ironic that someone dressed as Kaibaman had shown up to a party at Kaiba's house, and gave them credit because it must have taken some balls. The guy moved with sensuous fluidity, white trench coat fluttering around him as he twirled and writhed to the beat. Was it bad that he was getting turned on by a guy basically dressed up as himself? He figured if he was going to be forced to this party the least he could get out of it was some ass, and judging by the tight clothes of the mystery guy, he had a hot body to match up with his erotic dancing. And he always had a thing for blondes. A certain loud-mouthed blonde, to be exact, but this guy would have to do.

Yes, Kaiba Seto had a bit of an infatuation with one Jonouchi Katsuya. Why? If he knew that he would make the infuriating attraction disappear! It wasn't his fault the mutt was so damn fine, with his easy smile and tight little ass. Blinking as though it would make the sudden images of Jou that flashed through his mind go away, Kaiba focused on the blonde dancing away not too far from him. He saw some skank grab his hand and drag him towards the bar he was residing at, attempting to smile in a seductive manner, but she was so drunk it didn't quite work out for her.

"What's your name cutie?" her slurred voice asked when they stopped beside him.

"Don't worry about it," came the blonde's reply as he ordered a shot, and her a water.

"Hey, I wanna shot!" she whined, and the blonde sighed.

"Girl, you're plastered. On more and you'll be puking the rest of the night," he said, obviously frustrated, and his gaze drifted over to Kaiba, and Kaiba couldn't make out his features too well because of the headpiece the other wore. He looked even better up close, though, from what he could tell, and from the smirk he was wearing, he was appreciating Kaiba right back.

The girl, who was dressed as what was a nurse in a porno would wear, latched onto the blonde's arm and whispered something in his ear that made the boy cringe.

"Hun, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that, he's right beside us you know," and Kaiba looked around, seeing no one but himself beside the couple. It dawned on him that the blonde was saying he was his boyfriend in order to get the skank to go away. He could either play along or be an asshole. While usually the only option for him was to be an asshole, he did want to get laid, so he decided to play along if needed.

"You're gay? What the fuck?!" the girl practically screeched before shooting Kaiba an extremely unfocused glare and stalking off, causing the other to sigh in relief.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one," he smiled sheepishly, downing his shot.

"Then I'll take a dance as payment," Kaiba replied, grabbing the mystery man's hand and leading him to the cause of his now forgotten headache. He wanted to feel that hot body grinding his. He was definitely going to get a piece of that ass tonight if it killed him.

A new song started as the couple began their dance, hands low on each other's hips, practically grabbing each other's ass in the process, neither of them minding very much. Kaiba felt a little frustrated he couldn't look this mystery person in the eye. All he knew was that they were blonde and incredible sexy. Something about them seemed familiar though, but he couldn't place it. Maybe it was the hair, which was like a pretty, well-kept version of the mutt's unruly tangle of hair. It didn't matter, seeing as this was only to be an anonymous one stand in the first place. The song had a catchy, suggestive beat, which matched with their sensuous and very suggestive dancing. If it could be called dancing, it was truly more like having sex with clothes on than anything else.

"_Hey, girl, you know you looking so damn fly. You looking like you fell from the sky. You know you make a grown man cry," _it registered to Kaiba's lust-ridden brain that the blonde was singing in his ear to the song they danced to. And his voice wasn't half-bad, either.

"_I want to give it to you, through the night, and make everything you fantasize, come true, yeah baby, I'll make you so, so, so amazing, I'll give it to you," _the smooth voice sang, the liquor-warmed breath hitting his ear and making him shudder from the feeling. At least now he knew his mystery man was on his same page.

This continued, the erotic dancing and serenade, until finally the song ended, and his counterpart tugged his hand to lead him away from the crowd.

"I'd say it's time to go somewhere a bit more secluded, don't you? I'm sure this big ass house has more than one place we can end up," he grinned, heading for the staircase at the end of the room.

"Yeah, you're right. If this place has a third floor I doubt anyone else will have made it up there yet,' Kaiba replied, decided that acting like he wasn't the mansion's owner was a good way to go. He wasn't exactly keen on the other knowing that Kaiba Seto did such things as one night stands with complete strangers. Or even worse, that he was a massive uke. He shuddered to think what would happen if _that _news ever made it out. He couldn't help it though. After running a company, dominating school, and playing father to his brother all day, the last thing he wanted to do was have to lead a lover too. It was much more relieving to let them take the reins. And whoever this guy was, he was not sending off submissive vibes, so it looked like everything was working out in his favor.

"Good point blue eyes. It does seem like the second floor is a little _occupied,_" he snickered as they passed a door and heard a particular loud moan. Also, Kaiba knew on the third floor he kept a room that was nicely equipped for escapades such as these. He preferred his sex anonymous and a little on the kinky side, not that there's anything wrong with that. Running a company doesn't exactly leave time for relationships, and most people pissed him off anyway so he didn't bother with dating and the like. Most people were just after his money anyways. But since that guy didn't even know who he was, he knew he wasn't sleeping with him just for the chance to be a kept man or for Kaiba to play the part of sugar daddy.

Finally, after navigating through the dark mansion and away from the noise that was the party, the two arrived at their destination and made their way inside. He heard his companion snicker.

"Figures Kaiba is a sex freak," he said as he examined a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold.

"You know Seto Kaiba?" Kaiba asked, curious as to what this stranger had to say about him.

"Who doesn't know him? The guy doesn't believe in keeping a low profile," he replied, exploring the bedroom even further, this time pulling out a ball gag and a very impressive vibrator, whistling in appreciation.

"Guess you're right," Kaiba replied, knowing that much was true. He knew how to make an entrance and knew how to keep all eyes on him. Especially Jonouchi. He made sure the mutt always looked at him, even if it was a spiteful glare. Quickly he shook his head. Thinking about the mutt before he got laid was putting some images in his head he wasn't sure if he wanted there or not.

"So, how you wanna do this? We got a lot to work with here and I'm down for anything you are, blue eyes," the blonde said, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's lithe waist and pulling him close, his voice low and suggestive.

"Whatever I want?" he asked, making a move to push off the other's trench coat that was so much like his own Battle City one, and the move was reciprocated as he felt his own cape falling away.

"Take too long deciding and I'm going to just get those handcuffs, lock you up, throw you down, and fuck you," he warned, biting at his ear lobe harshly and then licking it as if to soothe it after his rough treatment, eliciting a groan from Kaiba.

"That sounds good to me," he smirked. Actually, that sounded rather nice, and he was very turned on at the prospect. Not to mention he loved it when people messed with his ears. They were quite sensitive. As soon as he said that he felt himself being yanked down into a bruising kiss and hands immediately going to the hem of his black shirt in an effort to remove it. This guy apparently didn't like to waste time, which was perfectly fine with the dragon master. He kissed back with vigor and made quick work of the blonde's shirt in return. Then the two were both shirtless and making out, tongues and teeth clashing in their fervor, hands roaming with earnest, and various grunts and groans soon filled the room. At some point Seto realized his hands had been maneuvered behind his back and he heard the metallic clink of handcuffs snapping shut and he was roughly shoved onto the bed, and was quickly straddled as the blonde kept up his 'assault'.

So far so good, he thought. This blonde seemed completely confident in what he was doing, and he had a feeling he was going to covered in hickeys at the way the other kept sucking and biting at his neck. Not that he minded. His school uniform had a high collar so the hickey being formed on his collarbone would be well hidden, as well as the one made previously on the side of his neck.

"You have perfect skin, blue eyes, so pale and so soft, but it doesn't compare to your eyes at all," he heard the other murmur against his skin as his fingers lightly grazed down his sides, causing him to shiver at the light caress. Not only did he like his little pet name, he actually smiled at the honest compliment. No one had ever bothered to do that before. It was then he realized those hands had moved down to his pants, and were working at undoing the button. Soon Seto's pants were off and his lover's mouth was making its way down his body, kissing, sucking, and biting all the way. It felt damn good, too, especially when that exploratory mouth stopped on his nipples and decided to torture them for a minute. His body arched and he let out what he decided was a pathetically uke moan at the contact. At that moment he wished those handcuffs were off so he could touch that magnificent body that was above him. This guy was a tease, touching him everywhere but where he wanted to be touched. Currently his hands were tracing mindless patterns on his hips and thighs, getting dangerously close to but never actually touching his erection. It was getting quite frustrating, and he bucked his hips up to give the other the hint.

"Impatient, aren't we? I'll get you off when I'm good and damned well ready too," the blonde muttered as he worked on leaving a hickey on his side. When he accomplished that he dragged his tongue down Kaiba's abdomen, pausing to dip it into his navel, his hands continuing their teasing ministrations. When Kaiba was almost to the point of begging, his partner finally gave his penis a lick from base to tip, swirling his talented tongue around the tip with expert ease. Obviously, this was not his first time doing this. Kaiba sighed in relief and pleasure, and let a keening moan at the feelings coursing through his body caused by the other's mouth. He wasn't deep throating him or anything, but still sucking enough to envelope him with the feeling of warm and wet heat and using his hands to play with what he couldn't fit in his mouth. It was absolute bliss.

He would've thrust his hips up to feel more of that wondrous mouth, but a hand firmly held his hips down with an almost bruising force. The insurmountable pleasure couldn't last forever though, as much as it wished it would. A tightening inside his lower body let Kaiba know he would soon orgasm, and his once low groans and moans had become louder and more drawn out. Yes, Kaiba Seto moaned like a porn star, something that has always irked him to no end. He was always in control of his reactions and emotions in every other situation, but when he was in bed with someone he let it all go and lost himself in the sensations. He would probably never see this particular lover past this night, and they didn't know who he was anyway, so felt comfortable in his actions and responses. It was refreshing to be able to let go of his hardened exterior every once in a while and just let go. So, with a particularly loud shout, he came with an intensity he wasn't accustomed to. This guy was damn good at giving head, after all.

"I'm glad I'm on top, that thing would rip me in two," his partner replied after swallowing his release, casually wiping his mouth to rid himself of some that had managed to escape his lips. Seto couldn't help but smirk. He was well aware of how well he was endowed he was, after all. The few girls he had been with had complained about it, actually. Always a good ego stroke to be appreciated like that. He watched as the blonde wriggled his way out of his pants to fully reveal himself to Seto. Shit, he was sure that he was going to be the one ripped in two. That guy was packing his own impressive package. Also, he noted, that this guy was a natural blonde. Truly a rare thing, in itself.

"Should I use a condom? You got any diseases I should know about?" he asked Seto casually. He appreciated how nonchalant the other was being about the situation. It was keeping things from getting too awkward or personal.

"I don't, do you?" he asked back. The other smiled and shook his head.

"I'll nix that idea then. And I've decided to go with the vanilla lube. This shit smells good!" he exclaimed, coating three fingers as he kissed Seto on the lips, his tongue playfully flicking his lips. The kiss distracted him from the fact one of those fingers had found its way to his entrance and had prodded right in none too slowly. Kaiba forced himself to relax, knowing that it would hurt like a bitch if he tensed up. Finding that Kaiba had relaxed, the blonde added another finger and began his search for the spot he knew would make Kaiba writhe and moan like a wanton slut. It didn't take very long before Kaiba was arching his back and gasping at the blinding pleasure of his prostrate being struck. A third finger was added and that spot struck again and again until Kaiba was a quivering, moaning mess. Then the fingers disappeared and Seto felt disappointed. It was feeling so damn good, but he remembered it would feel even better when the blond actually fucked him. And judging from the large intrusion he felt, that was starting now.

"Holy fuck you are tight!" the blonde exclaimed when he was fully inside Kaiba and had stopped to let the other relax and get used to him, waiting for a signal to continue. Once again Kaiba appreciated the other's flippant attitude. The entire atmosphere of their sex was light and carefree, overall relaxed.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" was Seto's not so subtle signal that it was okay for the blonde to continue.

"You must want it rough, talking like that. Don't worry, I'll give it to you like that. If slow and steady's what you want, too bad blue eyes," he smirked when he said this, snapping his hips forward with a great intensity, hitting Seto's prostrate dead on, which in turn caused Seto to shout out a rather loud obscenity in appreciation. After that, the only sounds were moans, groans, and a few choice words that would have made a sailor blush as the two had almost frantic sex. Seto's legs had somehow ended up pushed to his upper body and both were blinded by the white-hot pleasure they were experiencing. Seto decided right before his second orgasm his that this was probably the best sex he had ever experienced. The brunet came first, practically roaring as he did so. Instead of a moan, the blonde came with a shout of "FUCK!" Both were panting after they finished, and the mystery partner pulled out and flopped on the bed beside Seto, sighing in contentment.

"Want those cuffs off? Your wrists are probably bruised as shit," he broke the silence, and Seto nodded, still not able to speak. Truthfully, his arms were about to fall asleep from being trapped under his back the whole time, not to mention it was uncomfortable to have them digging into his back. He sat up to let his arms be freed, and when that was done, he immediately collapsed back on the bed. He noticed the blonde had got up and was rummaging through a trench coat pocket. Out of that pocket he produced a pack of cigarettes and promptly lit one up and offered one to Seto by way of holding out his pack. Another secret of Seto's; he was a smoker. So he took a cigarette and lit it with the lighter his partner passed to him. The two smoke in a comfortable silence until a phone went off, blaring a rock song. Once again the blonde rummaged through his trench coat until he pulled out a cell phone.

"What do you want asshole?" he answered rudely, and Seto wondered who was calling his current lover to illicit such a greeting.

"What, whore number 535 didn't work out so you need me home to play drinking buddy?" he asked, but there was no malice in his voice, just amusement.

"Yeah, yeah okay ya jerk. I'm coming home. Have a joint and three shots of Jack waiting. See ya in a few," he said as he ended the conversation.

"Hate to fuck and run, but my old man needs a therapy session so I gotta go. Hope to see ya again blue eyes," he said cheerily as he quickly dressed, shooting a peace sign before he finally made his exit, leaving Seto alone with his thoughts. Two thoughts rang out the clearest.

Who was this sex god blonde? And why did he seem so damn familiar?

333

I think anyone with half a brain knows who the blonde Kaibaman is, but when will Seto figure it out? And will the blonde figure out who Seto is? What's going to come from all of this? Find out next chapter….R&R!


	2. A New Mission

An update on Halloween for a Halloween story! Does my timing rock or what? Song mentioned is "22" by Taylor Swift. You can shoot me for that. I am ashamed of myself.

333

The weekend dragged on and on for Jonouchi. Images of the mystery 'blue-eyes' played over and over again in his head. And with each passing thought he grew more convinced he knew who that guy was. It had to be Kaiba! Who else had such damn blue eyes? It just didn't make any sense though because: A) Kaiba doesn't go to parties, B) Kaiba doesn't dirty dance, and C) no way in hell is Kaiba Seto a bottom. Just no fucking way, Jonouchi decided. The guy screamed control freak. He probably used those handcuffs and tethers and whips in that room to enact what was obviously his 'master' fetish. And yes, Jonouchi considered the whole 'master' 'mutt' thing to be a sick sort of sexual fetish for the elder Kaiba. It had to be. Why else did he insist on doing it? Then there was that whole dog-costume nightmare Jou had experienced during Duelist Kingdom. He still shuddered at that thought. Especially when over time the dream no longer consisted of a dog suit but instead him just wearing a collar and….well, he wasn't going to go there.

But he would like to mention he wasn't the one wearing the collar.

ANYWAYS….

With that disturbing thought out of his head, Jou decided to get ready for school. He was running late – on purpose. He loved getting detention in his first period class, music. The teacher always left the room and he would screw around on the instruments until he got bored and left. It was his own personal concert, and usually Yugi or Honda would earn a detention too just to watch him 'preform'.

"Dad I'm running late so I'll probably get detention again. Be back eventually!" he exclaimed as he sauntered out the door, thoughts replaying images of the writhing, moaning, ecstasy that was his mystery blue eyes. He would do anything to have sex that incredible again. Never before had any of his partners been so responsive, and none had turned him quite the way the boy in the Skull Dice outfit did, the black mask making those dazzling blue eyes pop out even more by contrast. He had a whole new appreciation for that particular card in his deck now. Going as Kaibaman had been brilliant. Not a single soul had recognized him. Actually, at some points of the evening some of his very much taken friends had put moves on him. He had danced with them but always slipped away. Anonymous didn't include people he knew, and he wasn't sure how open he was to the idea of a three-way anyhow.

"Hey Yug!" he chirped when he saw his vertically challenged best friend waiting for him at the corner outside the Kame Game Shop. He had texted Yugi and asked him to be late with him so they could have detention together, and Yugi had happily agreed, wanting details on Jonouchi's Halloween weekend. Not to mention Jonouchi had downloaded a couple of new songs per his sister's wishes, which meant Yugi would get a free show of Jou's hidden talent. He had a musical gift and a knack for dance that not very many people knew about. Mostly he and Honda, and Anzu had heard him sing once but that was about it. They had all encouraged their loud friend to consider a future in it, but he seemed on the fence about it. But considering his grades were on the rise, going to college to pursue a music degree seemed within Jou's reach and he was considering going for it. Jou had never told anyone but he wanted to be a high school band director eventually.

"Jonouchi-kun! Good morning! How was your weekend?" the purple-eyed boy asked his best friend as they made their way towards Domino High.

"Eh, same shit different day," he answered neutrally, not wanting to admit he in fact attended Kaiba's Halloween bash. Much less that he hooked up with someone that had given him way too many fantasies about Kaiba. His sheets had been washed more than once over the weekend….

"What did you do Halloween?" he asked, trying to pry the answer from his always elusively-answering friend.

"Dressed up, got drunk, got laid," he wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

"At Kaiba's party?" Yugi inquired, though he was sure he hadn't seen Jou there. Yami had hit on a blonde, but he was sure it wasn't his goofy best friend. That would be awkward to say the least.

"As if I'd go to the rich pig's party," he snorted in reply, his typical 'I'm speaking and/or thinking about Kaiba' scowl crossing his face, "What'd you and Yami dress up as?" he asked, deciding now was a good time for a topic change.

"He was a Pharaoh and I was his slave. Not very creative, but it satisfied his gold fetish and it kept me from getting hit on," Yugi explained. In all reality, he had hated their costumes, thinking they were entirely too cliché. By this time they had reached the school and casually strolled into their first period class.

"Jonouchi-san, Yugi-san, you are both very late! Detention for you both!" the sensei exclaimed, handing them both a pink slip for being tardy. The two exchanged secret smiles before taking their seats. Jonouchi didn't share this class with Kaiba, so the awkward moment when he would finally be face-to-face with the subject of his increasingly embarrassing and erotic fantasies was put off. But after that one (well, maybe more than one) involving a dog collar, handcuffs, and various uses of the word 'master', he didn't know if he could look the guy in the face.

First period passed without incident, just the normal note-passing between Yugi, Honda, and Jou as they ignored the teacher for the most part, only occasionally taking notes. It was second period Jonouchi dreaded, because it was English. His dad was American and only spoke English at the house, so it wasn't the class that was the problem. It was who sat beside him. Yep, he sat right next to Kaiba. He prayed to whatever being was in the sky he could that Kaiba ignored him today. If he said one dog and master comment Jou thought he would probably lose it. Why was sleeping with one guy at a party fucking with his head like this? Did he seriously want to bang Kaiba's brains out? 'Oh hell yes!' his mind answered before he could stop it. He entered the classroom with these thoughts in his head, shaking his head vigorously in an effort to rid images of Kaiba naked in compromising positions out of his head. If he didn't stop his train of thoughts soon he was going to be sitting through English with a boner, and that was never a good thing.

"Looks like your master needs to keep you on a leash, you look lost puppy," Jou flinched as Kaiba said something he did NOT want to hear. 'Why, why, why!? Why am I getting a hard on for HIM?' he thought desperately as the images he was trying so hard to ignore and forget came slamming back at full force. He felt himself blush, and diverted his gaze to the floor as he shifted in his seat to relieve the pressure in his rapidly getting too tight pants. If there was a hole in the ground, he would have gladly buried himself and stayed there.

"Cat got your tongue, mutt?" that sinister, sexy voice asked. 'Since when is his voice sexy?' Jou thought to himself.

"Not in the mood, rich pig," he snapped, not meeting the intense blue gaze he could feel burning a hole in his head. But oh, he was in the mood. Just not for trading insults. He was thankful to a higher deity that the desk hid his not so little problem. The last thing he wanted was for egomaniac Kaiba to know he had a hard on for him. If he survived Kaiba murdering him for it, he would most certainly never live it down.

"Oh, but I think you are," he could tell from the tone of voice that the brunet was smirking. He unintentionally widened his eyes and met Kaiba's taunting gaze, instantly regretting it. His eyes were so endlessly azure, a never ending chasm of sapphire framed by thick, long black lashes set in a perfect almond shape, contrasted splendidly against creamy, luminescent pale skin and that luscious mahogany hair that skimmed them so delicately. So. Damn. Beautiful. He couldn't for the life of him look away. Getting lost in someone else's eyes and thinking so descriptively about them seemed like some shit straight out of sister's romance novels, but it was happening to him. But the moment was broken with the teacher screeching that class was beginning, and Jonouchi felt immensely relieved. And super gay. What guy gets all fluttery and weak kneed just from looking a rival in the eye? He could tell this was going to be a long ass day.

333

The weekend went by normally for Kaiba. He worked, pacified Mokuba's demands to the best of his abilities, and did some more work. No employees were fired in the process, so he considered his weekend a success. Even if he was sore as hell from his Halloween rendezvous and had issues sitting, standing, and walking. His thoughts were often interrupted to replay the scene over and over; the other's playful smirk, his flippant attitude, his glistening golden hair, so much like the puppy's. It was a habit he had gotten into, calling Jou the much more pet-name appropriate puppy versus the more insulting mutt. He couldn't help it if the other reminded him of a Golden Retriever puppy with his shaggy blonde hair, warm and wide dark amber eyes, endearing dopey smile and playful attitude. It was a habit he wished to break. And of course, thinking of how the anonymous man had Jou's hair had inadvertently caused him to concoct images of Jou doing those sorts of things to him – and that was unacceptable. Of all people in the world he did not want to have sexual thoughts about Jonouchi. But he was, and he knew he needed to act as normal as possible lest people suspect his Jonouchi-affliction.

When second period had begun he could tell Jonouchi was actively avoiding looking in his direction, which was strange. He usually got at least a minor eye-roll or exasperated sigh from the puppy. He didn't know exactly what he said, but the blush and jaw clench let him know he had something that disturbed the blonde. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, was it? Also, there was no snarky reply nor growl of defiance at said comment. That was also strange. So, he asked a smart-ass question and got his expected snap, but Jonouchi was still actively avoiding looking at him and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He knew what he said next was open for interpretation, but the snapping of Jonouchi's head to meet his gaze gave him the eye contact he was seeking. Jonouchi looked horrified, and was still blushing. His expression then looked rather dazed as he didn't look away, respond, glare, or do anything. He just stared. Kaiba took a chance to thoroughly scrutinize the face of his new sexual obsession. He looked so innocent, so young, so bright, almost as if he were glowing from within. Everything about him was golden; bright gold for his hair, tarnished gold for his eyes, and soft gold for his skin. He really did have a perfect mouth, his lips lush and a soft rose in color, hiding his megawatt smile. Kaiba frowned when he realized how sappy his descriptions were getting. Next thing he knew he'd be comparing him to a Greek God! He far surpassed that, obviously. 'DAMNIT!' he thought angrily. Why was he so obsessed with someone so incredibly average? Okay, he was attractive, but besides that he seemed pretty ordinary to him. Airheaded, over-confident, clumsy as hell. He could certainly find someone else just as attractive without those qualities. His musing on Jonouchi were cut short as the teacher called the class to attention. But all he could focus on was what Jonouchi would look like in a trench coat leaving hickeys all over his body.

333

Though Kaiba was a genius, constantly missing class for work had always been an issue. Hence why he was held after school an hour listening the principal threaten to fail him if he didn't boost his attendance. Whatever. He'd do as he pleased, fuck that old man. As he was walking down the hall to leave and go to work to catch up on the paperwork the meeting had interrupted, he heard music coming from a classroom up ahead. 'That's odd, the only people that should be here are the losers stuck in detention,' he thought to himself as he neared the source of the noise. Finally he reached the source of the music, a seemingly empty classroom. Upon peering inside though, he found it to have two occupants. Two losers who were stuck in detention. Jonouchi and Yugi, to be exact. And one of them was dancing.

'The fuck?' he thought as he watched the mutt move with a grace he never thought he possessed. The dancing was so fluid in its motion, and effortlessly fit to the beat of a song. It instantly reminded him of the blonde at his party and how he had flowed with such ease to every song that had played. It must have been the end of the song because the beautiful dancing came to an end, and the dog hopped onto a desk with a guitar.

"So, are you going to tell me what you did on Halloween now or are you going to play me a song?" the tri-color haired teen asked his taller companion, both of them oblivious to their eavesdropper.

"You know how my sister had that Taylor Swift kick? She wrote a song that I think can do both," Jonouchi replied, going about tuning the instrument as he answered.

"Really?! You're going to play for me!? I mean, I've never heard of Taylor Swift before but I'll listen," Yugi exclaimed. He truly loved it when Jonouchi played on the guitar or danced for him. It made him feel special because he knew Jonouchi never showcased his talents. Kaiba, on the other hand, had never heard Jonouchi play or sing, and was curious as to how bad the mutt would fuck it up. It never occurred to him that Jonouchi might possess any sort of talent. The short bout of dancing he had just watched was enough of a shock as it is. The blonde just seemed much too clumsy to be able to dance in such a manner.

_It seems like the perfect night, to dress up like hipsters, and make fun of our exes, uh oh, uh oh._

_It seems like the perfect night, for breakfast at midnight, to fall in love with strangers, uh oh, uh oh._

_Yeah, we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time. It's miserable and magical oh yeah. Tonight's the night we forget about the deadlines. It's time._

_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22. Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me, but I bet you want to. Everything will be all right if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22._

_It seems like one of those nights. This place is too crowded, too many cool kids, uh oh, uh oh. It seems like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming, instead of sleeping._

_Yeah, we're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way. It's miserable and magical oh yeah. Tonight's the night that we forget about the heartbreaks. It's time._

_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22. Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me, but I bet you want to. Everything will be all right if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22._

_I don't know about you, 22, 22. _

_It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene._

_It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping!_

_It feels like one of those nights, you look like bed news. I gotta have you, I gotta have you!_

"And that's about it. I'm not repeating that chorus again. The songs annoying enough as it is," Jonouchi said as he finished. Yugi was practically beaming he was smiling so broadly. Kaiba was surprised, the mutt had a good voice, a voice that seemed so very, very familiar. Not Adele amazing, but still good. And he knew the song, seeing as Mokuba had went through a Taylor Swift phase as well. Was that a young teenager thing or something?

"So, you were feeling lonely so you dressed up, found a guy, hooked up, and left?" Yugi finally asked, interpreting the pop tune. 'Wonder who? Lucky bastard…I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!' he mentally screamed at himself. He did not want to hook up with the puppy. Most certainly did not want the puppy to kiss him passionately while his hands trailed down to grasp his….'Damnit!' he cursed himself.

"Yeah, pretty much. Wish I would've left my number or something," he added the last part without realizing he'd even said.

"Well, um, okay, I'm going to ask you something. Don't freak out okay? It's just something Yami wants to know," suddenly Yugi looked nervous. Now Kaiba was intrigued. What could that so-called pharaoh want to ask Jonouchi?

"Sure, shoot Yug, I'm all ears," he confirmed, absentmindedly strumming his guitar.

"Have you ever…um…had a, you know, a…threesome?" he finally asked, blushing and wringing his hands.

"Nope. Why you ask? Yami want you guys to try it out or something?" he inquired, curious as to what this had to do with him.

"Well, yes. He does want to try it….," Yugi took a breath before continuing,"…with you."

The silence that followed was very think and very tense as well as quite awkward. Jonouchi and Kaiba bore wore expressions of shock, though Kaiba's was tinged over with jealousy.

"Me? Like, he wants me, and you and him to, um, you know…do it?" Jonouchi finally sputtered, losing his fish face but still keeping his eyes nice and wide.

"Yes," Yugi squeaked out, clearly finding the floor much more interesting than anything else because that was what he was staring at in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Jonouchi at all costs.

"Oh, I see," Jonouchi drawled it out, nodding slowly. Once again a thick, awkward silence befell them, "Are you okay with that?" he finally asked. He wasn't doing anything his best friend wasn't cool with. He wasn't even sure why he was considering it. 'You only live once, right?' he thought to himself as an explanation.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't, Jou-kun. It's just kind of weird asking your best friend to do something like this. I don't want to make our friendship awkward," he explained, finally looking Jonouchi in the eyes, looking innocent despite just asking his friend for a three way. Kaiba was astounded. Would Jonouchi seriously do that? He was single and all, but would he really do that? He supposed it wasn't as bad as sleeping with strangers, but it was a hell of a lot freakier. He suddenly had the urge to beat the shit out of Yami but couldn't quite understand why he had that urge. And the mutt agreed to it, he wanted to beat his ass too.

"I know what you mean. But, hey, you only live once, right? I'll give it a try. Just don't expect some weird three-way relationship. That would just be fucking weird," both boys nodded in agreement before glancing at the clock.

"Detention's over, so I guess we should leave. You should come over, we can all three talk about it there," Yugi smiled, gathering his things. That was Kaiba's cue to leave. He sure as hell didn't want to be caught eavesdropping on _that _conversation. He couldn't explain why he felt so pissed that the mutt had agreed to that. Was he jealous? To be jealous meant that one cared, right? So it couldn't be true, because he certainly did not care about Jonouchi or what/who he did in his personal time. Then why did he feel so conflicted about all of this? Damn teenage hormones, fucking with his mind. It was probably the same unknown part of his brain that was almost convinced Jonouchi was the one who he had slept with Halloween night.

Yami already owned him at Duel Monsters, and now he was laying a claim on Jonouchi, too? Did he always have to beat Seto at everything? Next thing he knew he'd be a CEO of a company that overshadowed his! There never was a real competition for Jonouchi going on in between him and Yami, but Yami had still won nonetheless. Irritating. It was fucking irritating. 'Fuck this, that puppy is MINE. You may have won this round, bastard, but I will win the fucking war,' he thought before he realized it as he started the engine of his Ferrari. Fucking hormones! They needed to be castrated and sent to the deepest layers of Hell for putting such thoughts in his head. When his small infatuation had morphed into this he didn't know, but now he knew he would get Jonouchi. How, when, and where were all variables he hadn't figured out, but he was determined. At the very least he would figure out if Jonouchi was his mystery blonde. He was on a mission, and when Seto sets his mind to something, he doesn't stop until it's accomplished. And the mission to conquer the puppy had just started.

333

Um, yeah. Read and review. And I know I need to stop putting songs into EVERYTHING I write, but I can't help myself. Music inspires me! Read and review!


	3. Three's a Crowd?

Okay….threesome scene. This chapter can be skipped if necessary, but it will be referenced in the future. It's just shameless porn. Enjoy.

333

Jonouchi was seriously rethinking his agreement to a threesome with his best friend and the ancient spirit by the time they arrived to the Kame Game Shop. Sure, he _would _try just about anything once, what is things got all awkward from this point out? Not to mention he had never thought of Yugi in any remotely sexual way. He was cute, and Yami was cute, too. Maybe he could as far as to say they were hot, in their own short guy kind of way. But is Yami thought he was topping him, he'd be out of there in a flash. His mind was trying to conjure up plausible positions and scenarios for how things were about to go down. Wait, go down was probably a bad choice of words, because certain things were going to go down, so to speak.

"Hey, Jou," Yami greeted warmly when he entered their bedroom. Grandpa was gone so it was just the three teens, a bed, and an afternoon to be spent alone doing some not so innocent activities. Jou felt nervous suddenly, but decided to shrug it off. He was all in at this point, and was determined to see this impromptu threesome through until completion, in every since of the word. Also, getting laid twice in less than a week? Score!

"Yugi told me what you want. Just wondering, how the hell you want this to happen? I'm sure as fuck not bottoming to either of you," he stated, clearing the air and setting a relaxed tone and putting the ball back into the pharaoh's court. It was his fantasy after all, Jou just didn't see why it involved him. All the while Yugi was blushing and glancing shyly at both of them, obviously unsure of what to do. Yugi thought his friend was attractive, but had never had the nerve to do anything remotely sexual with him before. Sure, it had idly crossed his mind, but he was always so embarrassed by it that he would be a mess shortly afterwards. His boyfriend was the one that suggest they involve Jou with them, seeing as that Yami found Jou even more attractive than Yugi did. Blondes were quite revered and coveted in Egypt, after all.

Yami stood and pulled both of the teens onto the bed to join him. Both teens exchanged glances in which they silently agreed what they were about to do was okay. Jonouchi was situated in between the two tri-colored boys, his nerves tingling with apprehension and anticipation.

333

Yugi was so nervous about what was about to happen, yet, he was strangely excited. Yes, he was excited by the thought of having sex with his best friend. But wasn't that cheating on Yami if he enjoyed sex with someone else? Was Yami cheating on him for suggesting this? He knew this could complicate matters exponentially with both his friendship to Jou and his relationship with Yami. What if Yami left him for Jou? Or worse….what if _he _liked it better with Jou? Did Jou even like either of them like that? It was all so confusing, but the glance he shared with Jou before they sat on the bed together was enough to reassure him. Jonouchi would never do anything to hurt him, so stealing Yami was out of the question. He felt silly for even thinking that.

It was then he realized he had no clue what he was supposed to do. Never having been involved in a threesome before he wasn't sure who did what, who did who, what went where, and everything else. He looked to his boyfriend for reassurance, and Yami smirked a little at him, a glint of lust in his ruby eyes. He then grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him to where he was in Jonouchi's lap. The two teens looked at each other, and Yugi blushed profusely. Since when had Jou been so attractive? Had he ever been this close to him before. He could smell his earthy, warm and masculine scent, see the varying shades of blonde in the hair that fell messily around his eyes, discern glints of gold in his dark eyes. In response Jonouchi smiled at him but made no other movement, neither inviting him to continue nor pushing him away. He must have been just as nervous about the whole thing, too, Yugi thought.

"Kiss him, aibou," his boyfriend urged, stroking the hair on both boy's head in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring manner but came off as sensual. At this command Yugi blushed and peered at Jonouchi shyly from underneath his thick lashes. Jonouchi must have sensed he was too nervous to do it because he cupped Yugi's face gently and kissed him softly on the mouth, lingering long enough for Yugi to appreciate his warmth and the feeling of his full, firm lips before he pulled away. He was sure that a tomato looked white next to him at this point with how much he was blushing. Jonouchi's kiss had excited him, and he felt his heart beating faster in his chest. He wanted to feel that again, so he straddled his friend properly and kissed him back, hands firmly planted on Jonouchi's shoulders.

He had never kissed anyone besides Yami before, but when he felt a curious tongue prod his lips he willingly opened his mouth and hesitantly let his own tongue greet it. There was no duel for dominance, just careful exploration from both parties, so Yugi was surprised when Jonouchi moaned into his open mouth. He pulled back panting to see why, and saw Yami sucking on his neck, kissing and licking the expanse of golden flesh. For a moment he had forgotten his boyfriend was even there, being so caught up in Jonouchi's spicy taste and sensual warmth and masculinity. It was that moment he began to catch on to how this whole threesome thing was supposed to work, and wanting to expedite the process, he pulled at the hem of his best friend's shirt in an effort to remove the offending garment. Yami pulled away to allow Jonouchi to aid Yugi in removing the clothing. Once that was gone, the other two removed their own shirts and Yami was the one to kiss Jonouchi with fierce passion, immediately burying his hands into the golden strands.

Yugi did not sit idle though, and shyly kissed Jonouchi's chest. He kissed lightly at first, appreciating the hard body beneath his lips before he became bolder and moved onto a pert nipple, lightly flicking his tongue against it, feeling it harden underneath his gentle ministrations and his friend arch into the contact. Almost immediately he felt himself harden, and felt embarrassed to realize he was getting turned on by his best friend over his boyfriend. The other two were still busy making out, the sounds of their intense session echoing in the room in combination with the two kissing boy's moans, the blondes louder than the Egyptian's as a result of Yugi's mouth on his nipples. Underneath him Yugi could feel Jonouchi's erection pressing into his backside and became even more apprehensive. He wondered what it would feel like inside him, moving with wild abandon. Should he really be thinking such thoughts of his best friend? Especially with his boyfriend watching all the while? He wasn't sure, but the thought of it happening only thrilled him further.

Slowly he moved away from the chest under him and made his way southward, looking to his boyfriend for reassurance. Yami had moved onto the other's neck, and peered at him, nodded slightly as a silent urge to continue. With that reassurance Yugi timidly undid the button of his friend's jeans, looking at his friend with a scarlet face as he did so. Jonouchi just smiled at him and ran a hand through his spiky hair, urging him on. Upon freeing Jonouchi's erection his eyes widened; Jonouchi was much larger than Yami and he doubted his ability to fully fit that in his mouth and/or ass. Was this really such a good idea? But Jonouchi's smile had given him a new confidence so he licked it from tip to base slowly, spurred on by the drawn out groan from the other's mouth. Encouraged by that response he sucked on the tip, taking him in a little by little until he could fit no more, and created a solid rhythm with his sucks. Hearing Jonouchi's moans turned him on to no end, and he wanted to do his best to please him, so he increased his pace and used his hands to stroke what he couldn't swallow.

"God Yugi! I'm about to-," was the only warning he got before he felt Jonouchi's semen hit the back of his throat, and he milked him dry before withdrawing, taking in his friend's flushed face and Yami's lustful smirk.

"Good job aibou," his boyfriend praised from his vantage point on Jonouchi's chest, where he had been mercilessly ravaging the now abused nipples.

"I think it's time to take this up a notch," the blonde smirked before whispering something in Yami's ear that Yugi couldn't hear, making the small boy nervous. What were they planning on? He soon found out.

He was snatched up and practically slammed on the bed, and before he could move to protest or ask any questions his mouth was covered by Jonouchi's in a searing kiss that left his head spinning. Then he found his pants come off, and the sounds of Yami and Jonouchi removing theirs. The anticipation was killing him. What where they going to do? His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he gasped when he felt an unfamiliarly large and lubed finger probing his entrance. Jonouchi was going to fuck him? He could barely wrap his mind around the concept of being laid by his best friend. Just as he became accustomed to the first finger, a second was added, stretching him with an obviously practiced ease.

"Here's how it works, little one, he will fuck you and you will suck me off as I suck you off. Think you could handle that?" his boyfriend asked, and Yugi's eyes snapped open in shock. Could he handle that? Never before had he even attempted something so wild, but nonetheless he was turned on by the prospect. He looked into Jonouchi's warm gaze and then to his boyfriend's patient glance, and nodded. The fingers that had stilled moved again, hitting his sweet spot in teasing, light strokes, making him writhe in want. Never in his life had he been so turned on, and he would thank Yami later for this particular idea. When the fingers were removed he sighed in disappointment, only to wince as something much larger took their place. He felt like he was being ripped in two and that it was his first time all over again. Yami began kissing him as a distraction while he adjusted to his friend's much larger size.

After a few moments he wriggled his hips to let Jonouchi know it was okay to continue, and while his friend set a slow and steady pace with a low moan, Yami enveloped his erection with his mouth, causing him to nearly scream from the duel sensation. Upon feeling Yami's length on his mouth he immediately opened it and began to work the familiar length, using a hand to guide his movements with his mouth as the other clutched the sheets desperately. His moans were muffled by Yami's cock, and the moans from his boyfriend sent a pleasant shiver up the length of his body. And then there was Jonouchi. He filled him completely, and his even steady pace struck his prostrate dead on with each thrust. He wanted him to go faster. The pace was driving him mad with desire, and prolonging the orgassm he felt himself so close to having. It was all too much for him. In desperation he bucked his hips wildly, nearly gagging Yami as he wrapped his legs around his friend and pulled him in deeper, begging with his body what he couldn't with his mouth.

His pleas were met, but not in the way that he wanted. Jonouchi went harder, but only increased his pace a little, but it felt so good he didn't care. The dual sensations of being fucked and gone down on at the same time overwhelmed him and he came in Yami's mouth hard, his entirely body trembling with the phantasmagoria of feelings. Next Yami came, and Yugi barely had the state of mind to swallow but managed anyway.

"Fuck!" Jonouchi exclaimed as he finally reached his own climax. The three boys separated themselves from each other and laid on the bed, catching their breath and contemplating what had transpired.

"Well, that was different," Jonouchi commented as he dug his cigarettes out of his backpack and lit one up.

"Jou-kun! You smoke?!" Yugi exclaimed, even more shocked when Yami lit one up and took a drag.

"Yeah, apparently Yami does too," he said nonchalantly as he tugged his pants on. Obviously he wasn't bothered what had transpired, so Yugi figured he shouldn't be either. There was only one problem though…he wanted more.

Without Yami in the picture.

333

That was hard to write, seriously. Review please, let me know how I did on this whole scene. Kaiba will return next chapter, pardon this detour please. And the plot thickens.


	4. High School Drama

Yep, here's an update. Expect another one soon. The sexual tension between Kaiba and Jou is growing. How long before it snaps? And what about Yugi?

333

When Jonouchi went home and thought about what happened, it was strange to say the least. He had just fucked his best friend. He had fucked _Yugi _for Christ's sake!He could barely wrap his head around it. And received a stellar blow job from him while being molested by his boyfriend. Well, he couldn't exactly call it molestation since it felt good and was completely consensual. The whole experience was strange but he had enjoyed it. Being the center of attention like that had been pretty awesome actually. He idly wondered what it would have felt like to fuck Yami and if there would be a round two or if it was a one-time thing. Yugi and Yami had seemed pretty into it, after all, even if Yugi had been rather shy about it at first. It was cute actually, how he had blushed and looked up so innocently at him right before taking him in his mouth. A rather hot image he would remember for a good time to come. How can someone look like so innocent when they're going down on him?

And then there was the thought that he had possibly fucked Kaiba, and if he had that he wanted to do that again. As much as he hated to admit it, he did have a curiosity about what Kaiba would be like in the sack. If he was a bottom, that is. And if he wasn't, which was the most probable thing, what it would be like to bottom to him. Jonouchi had only bottomed to one guy, and it was such a terrible experience he had no desire to ever do it again. He hadn't gotten off once anytime they had done it, actually. But surely it felt good if some many guys were willing to do it. Well, if he could get with Kaiba he'd try it out. He groaned, not wanting to have so many thoughts centered on Kaiba. The guy was a dick, and just because he was insanely hot didn't change that. And the possibility that Kaiba would ever give him a chance were so minute he figured they weren't even worth dwelling on. With all these sex driven thoughts Jonouchi fell into sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

333

The monster known as jealousy was taking a greater hold of Kaiba's mind the more he thought about Yugi and Yami sleeping with Jonouchi. He didn't like it, but was powerless to stop it. And when school rolled around the next day, he was ready to beat the shit out of anyone who dared cross him he was so irate. Lady luck must have been feeling ironic, because as he briskly made his way towards his first class he ran smack dab into the cause of his internal conflict.

"Watch where you're going, baka," he spat out when he noticed who it was.

"Fuck you!" was the eloquent reply Jonouchi issued. They were both outside the building and relatively alone. Never a good thing when Kaiba was in a sour mood. It usually escalated into a physical fight that got broken up before either could claim a solid victory but could claim a few new bruises.

"I bet you'd want to," Kaiba said smoothly, and internally cringed. Had he really just said that? The wide eyes and blush on Jonouchi's face said that yes, he had. Wait, blushing? So did Jonouchi want him? Sure would make his mission a little easier. Either that or he was a virgin. Yep, he was probably just a virgin.

"Believe me, moneybags, you couldn't handle me," the blonde said, smirking before walking off, leaving a bewildered Kaiba behind. Where was the part where the cursed each other out before inevitably throwing punches? And since when did the mutt get the last word? That was simply unacceptable in Kaiba's mind, and his bad mood only worsened. By this time it surprised him that steam wasn't escaping his ears from his frustration. And virgins most certainly didn't say things like _that_. He was so going to torment the hell out of the mutt in English for that little stunt.

333

Having gotten to school earlier than usual, Jonouchi hadn't met up with Yugi on the way. He did send him a text though to let him know not to wait up. The little run in with Kaiba hadn't really helped his conflicting thoughts. Did he really want Kaiba? Did he like Yugi and Yami like that? Did any of them like him that way? What if his friendship got awkward? Did they want a round two? One of the many things Jonouchi hated was drama, and now he had thrown himself headfirst into a heap of it. With all these thoughts he needed to chill out, and the Xanax his dad gave him would take care of that. People always assumed his dad was abusive because he cursed a lot and drank like a fish. In reality Jonouchi Sr. just ran out of fucks to give a long time ago, and his flippant, rude attitude had rubbed off on his son. The two often spent evenings getting drunk and high together and discussing (or something similar to discussing) life.

With the mostly whiskey and partially coke in his backpack he took two of the pills and made his way to first period. Being fucked up in music class was always fun, and he'd still be riding the high through second period so dealing with a certain infuriating asshole would be a cinch. Yes, he knew drugs and alcohol and drugs were unhealthy, but he didn't particularly care. He was a teenager, damnit, and teenagers were famous for making poor decisions. He decided in for a penny in for a pound and guzzled the coke, shuddering at the burning sensation of it going down his throat. Whiskey always burned going down, and he was just glad he hadn't thrown it straight back up. He had seen that happen to several people in the past. He guessed having an alcoholic dad had its perks, even though he didn't think he should brag about his genetically inherited ability to drink like a champ anytime soon. Might be frowned upon.

Thoroughly buzzed and quickly approaching fucked up he meandered to first period, where Yugi and Honda were waiting. Yugi wrinkled his nose when Jonouchi greeted him and he smelled the liquor on his breath, but Honda gave him a high five and told him to share tomorrow. Jonouchi loved his friends, even if Anzu and Yugi tended to be on the prude side of the spectrum. Even in his state Yugi's stares didn't go unnoticed, but he felt too pleasant to be bothered by it. And when Yugi asked to meet him alone after school, he wasn't bothered by it. Maybe he should have been.

333

Second period finally arrived, and a fully fucked up Jonouchi sauntered into class with his iPod hooked to his ears blasting music and ignoring everyone, including the irate Kaiba. First period had been a nightmare for Kaiba, seeing as a partner project had been assigned and his partner was a dumbass. He hoped English would be more productive, and had almost forgotten the morning incident with Jonouchi. Almost. But when he saw the blonde enter the room swaying his hips to an unheard beat he was humming along to, he remembered the earlier occurrence immediately. But he was not pleased to see the earphones in his ears and how he was clearly being ignored. If Kaiba hated anything it was being ignored. He demanded attention and refused to be denied it. Not to mention the way he was sashaying his hips was delicious to watch. Why was the mutt gifted with such a beautiful ass? Someone so inferior really shouldn't look so good, he thought. But since he was being ignored, all he could do was glare at the blonde, who flopped in his seat and threw him a cheeky grin, winking saucily before diverting his attention back to his iPod to skip through some songs.

Kaiba wasn't sure of what to make of this behavior, but it did irk him. What was Jonouchi playing at? Was he fucking with him? Probably so. He had just never used this particular tactic before, and Kaiba wasn't sure how to respond. That frustrated him, so he threw a pencil at the dog's head and watched the other giggle before removing his head phones and face him fully.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Kaiba," he smirked, voice slightly slurred and Kaiba made note of his dilated pupils. 'Ah, the puppy's on something. Wonder what?' he thought.

"And what treat has the puppy had today?" he asked, trying to ignore the previous comment so he could dig for information on Jonouchi's recreational habits.

"Hmm, does the dragon need a treat? You know dogs don't like to share," was his reply, and Kaiba felt something akin to shock. No growling and denying he's a dog? He was more fucked up than he thought. But being called a dragon by his puppy was rather cute. What he sound like moaning that in bed as he….'Oh hell no. I am NOT thinking that. I need to get laid again if I'm thinking about having him fuck me blind,' he thought sourly, physically scowling. He was still on the fence about his newfound fascination with the boy sitting beside him. Why his fascination had to be so damn sexual was beyond him and he didn't want to dwell on it too much. Admittedly, Jonouchi was rather attractive if looked at objectively. Despite being crass, low-class, and way too loud. Thankfully the bizarre exchange was interrupted by the teacher calling the class into order. Double thankfully no partner projects were assigned and both teens were so busy with the assignment handed to them that there was no time for a 'pleasant' exchange.

333

Finally, the school day reached its conclusion, and Jonouchi, completely unaware of Kaiba's new obsession with him, went to meet with Yugi. As he was unaware of the obsession, he was also unaware of being followed by said boy. Kaiba intended to get to the bottom of his strange behavior, and was disappointed and once again jealous when he noticed the dog meeting up with the midget. He couldn't hear what was being said and could only see as Jonouchi became more and more visibly nervous. But he was shocked when Yugi latched his arms around Jonouchi's neck and crashed their lips together. Kaiba saw red and before he turned to leave he noted Jonouchi's wide eyes as he pulled away from the kiss and quickly walked away, leaving an obviously miffed Yugi behind. Finally he could hear what Jonouchi was saying because he was heading his direction, still ignorant or his presence.

"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck have I done?!" Jonouchi moaned, pulling out a cigarette and beginning the trek home. Yugi wanted in his pants. Innocent little Yugi. His best friend. His very much taken best friend. No way could he do that to Yami! Or could he? And besides, he wanted in Kaiba's pants. It was getting complicated he realized as he ran smack dab into the new fixture of his wet dreams.

"You really should watch where you're going, inu," Kaiba spat in irritation at Jonouchi, who scowled at him and whispered a curse under his breath. His luck was getting shittier and shittier he decided. The whole awkward confrontation with Yugi and now dealing with Kaiba again. The cigarette wasn't enough for this. He needed another Xanax and a copious amount of liquor for this bullshit.

"And you should learn to get out of the fucking way, asshole," he growled out in his typically short-tempered fashion. Ah, normalcy, Kaiba thought. They were back to trading insults. It was much better than watching his rival put moves on his puppy. He really wanted to beat Yugi's ass into the ground for that little stunt, but considering Jonouchi wasn't his yet he knew he had no say in who he was screwing in his spare time. And the fact that it looked like Jonouchi had declined the invitation eased his nerves. He detested his obviously overactive teenage hormones with a burning passion for targeting someone who irritated him so much to be the person that piqued his interest. And it had all started with a one-night stand with a blonde who had finished their tryst with the very same brand of smokes Jonouchi was puffing on. 'Wait a minute, same brand? Is it a coincidence? I need to figure this out before I go insane,' he thought to himself, terrified yet thrilled at the thought he had already laid a claim on the other duelist.

"Maybe if you didn't have the attention span of a puppy this wouldn't happen twice in one day, or do you just want me that much?" he smirked. If Jonouchi could use blatant sexually driven comments to his favor, so could he. After all, he could never be outdone by him. That was simply unacceptable.

"Like I said before, you rich bastard, you couldn't handle me. I'd have you screaming like a little bitch in under five minutes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going the fuck home. Displeasure chatting with you," he spat out before making a move to get away, but Kaiba grabbed his arm, preventing his escape.

"I would like to see you try, puppy dog. Don't make a threat you can't keep," his voice was borderline seductive as he said the last part, teasing in its tone. Never before had Jonouchi said something so blindingly inappropriate or haughty before, or something that made his heart race in such a manner. Oh, if it was a true threat he wanted him to try alright. If he was his mystery blonde the statement was very accurate. Jonouchi's eyes widened and he blushed for the second time that day, and Kaiba decided it was a very cute spectacle to behold. After a moment's recovery Jonouchi finally got his bearings back enough to respond.

"Very tempting offer, Kaiba. Never know when I'll try to prove it. I'd watch your ass from here on out. Now, like I said, I'm leaving," he warned before latching his arm free of Kaiba's grasp and stalking away hurriedly, taking a long drag as he did so. He wasn't sure what to make of the new exchanges going on between him and Kaiba. If Kaiba was trying to fuck with his head he was succeeding, because the bombardment of sexually explicit thoughts of Kaiba were reaching an apex. It wouldn't be long before he acted on them, chances of imminent death and bodily harm be damned. He was never one to back down from a challenge, after all. But how he was going to accomplish this and deal with Yugi's new sexual advances at the same time seemed like it would be difficult. It was official, he hated high school and its romance drama.

333

R&R please! I promise they will get together at some point, or will Jou give into Yugi? Where does Yami fit into this equation? Stayed tuned!


	5. Challenges

Yugi might have been a lot of things, but oblivious he was not. He noticed Kaiba trailing behind Jonouchi, observed the look on his face, his body posture. One of the main reasons he had kissed Jonouchi in that moment was to send a message to Kaiba. He wanted Kaiba to know to back off his current tentative conquest. And even if he didn't want to sleep with his best friend, Kaiba was an ass that could not be trusted. He would probably do something like use Jonouchi, break his heart, or publicly humiliate him. Maybe it would be all three at once. The options were endless. But regardless, Yugi knew Jonouchi would more than likely have some twisted attraction towards the CEO. Why assholes had such sexual appeal was beyond him, but Kaiba definitely had that appeal.

Hell, even Yugi would take a chance on him in a purely sexual sense. As far as dating went though, he was perfectly content with Yami. Yami was sweet, caring, loyal, wise…so many good things. He was the perfect boyfriend except in one department: the bedroom. Sleeping with Jonouchi one time had given him more pleasure than probably the previous month's sex with Yami. Sure he was getting blown at the same time but for some reason that wasn't factoring in for him. Then again, it's not like he was going to break up with Yami to date Jou, he just wanted to sleep with Jou. Surely Yami could understand that, right? Yeah, right. He was being a terrible boyfriend. Why did teenage hormones have to torment him so much? He only wanted Jou because he was sexy as hell and good in the sack. He surmised that blondes really do have more fun.

Yugi mused it wasn't so bad to just be sexually attracted to another boy. Obviously Yami had the same attraction or he wouldn't have brought up the threesome idea. Sexually attraction was innocent, it was romantic attraction that destroyed relationships. Perhaps Yami would be down with a more open relationship, or Jou could just join in more often. But if Kaiba got involved, he knew there was a snowball's chance in hell of that happening. Kaiba just screamed jealous, possessive type. If Kaiba had Jou, Yugi would probably be lucky to even look at Jou ever again, much less sleep with him. Yami had unintentionally opened up a can of worms in his opinion, and he wondered if he could close it.

With that in mind he texted Jou, and apologized for coming onto him so strong. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin his friendship. 'Surely Jou-kun wouldn't throw away our friendship so easily…,' he thought to himself as he awaited Jonouchi's reply. The thought of losing his best friend terrified him. He didn't want to go back to the days of getting picked on and only having Anzu to confide in. Now _that_ would suck. Next he texted his boyfriend to let him know he wanted to talk about the situation. As said before, Yugi might have been a lot of things, but dishonest he was not.

333

Upon receiving Yugi's text Jounouchi felt something very akin to relief. He definitely did not want to be labeled a homewrecker by coming in between what he considered a strong and stable relationship. He knew in the near future he would need to have a discussion with Yugi about it, because if sex was all he wanted, he could get it from Yami. If Yami needed improvement, that could be fixed. Sex was like anything else, it took practice to get better and some people just don't have the natural ability. If one had both natural talent and ability to practice though, things always worked out better. Kind of like sports and music. There might be a barrage of talented singers, but the ones who really work for it are the ones who usually top the charts. 'Or are just lucky as hell,' he thought to himself. When he had started thinking so introspectively about all of this he wasn't sure, but he figured it was better than to be a truly dumb blonde. What was with that stereotype anyway? He'd seen plenty of dumbass brunettes (Honda, for example) yet it was his hair color that got the bad rap. Not fair in his opinion.

"Pops, I'm home!" he said in English when he got home. His dad, being from America, refused to speak Japanese unless at work where it was required. His surname was Japanese though because his father's father had been from Japan. So Jonouchi was mostly Japanese and only perhaps one fourth American. Not that it mattered. He lived in Japan, used Japanese currency, and adhered to Japanese laws, so it didn't matter how Western he was in the grand scheme of things. The legal age being 20 was pretty dumb in his opinion but considering his dad purchased him booze and smokes regularly and he had a fake ID to get into bars and clubs it didn't really concern him. Besides, the drugs he and his dad often shared weren't legal at any age. Both of the Jonouchi's didn't seem too bothered by that little thing called the law. It wasn't like they were raping on the streets and stashing bodies, so they both figured they were doing alright.

"Back already you piece of shit?" Jonouchi Sr. asked from his spot on the couch where he was lovingly cradling a bottle of Jack in one hand and a big fat blunt in the other.

"Yeah, fuck you, too," Jou snorted as he plopped beside his old man and took a swig from the bottle after he snatched it from his dad's hand. He knew Yugi would shit himself if he saw him and his father interacting this way, and Anzu would have a heart attack. Tristan, on the other hand, would give him a high five and take a swig right along with him. But when he pictured Kaiba scowling at the scene he scowled himself. Why must Kaiba be on his mind twenty-four seven? It was really getting ridiculous.

"Thinking about a piece of ass? You look pretty distraught," the older man commented as he puffed away on his weed.

"Yeah I am actually," Jou replied. Since his dad had no idea who he was talking about (nor did he care) he figured he could use some fatherly advice. Well, as close to fatherly as he would get. There would be no clichés, pats on the back, or warm hugs involved. He was glad.

"Not putting out? Giving you a hard time?" his father asked, producing another bottle of Jack and clinking it against Jou's in a sort of salute. Both Jonouchi's took a long swig. Jonouchi realized at that moment how fucked up that really was, them sharing booze and discussing his sex life. Wouldn't any other dad ban alcohol and give him a condoms speech?

"Being a tease and not putting out," Jou explained the simplest way he knew how. Kaiba was teasing him with his half innuendos and smoldering stares. He wanted a piece of that ass badly, and Kaiba most certainly wasn't putting out for him as of yet. He seriously needed to make that happen.

"Hmmm….have you tried getting her drunk? Them teases take it off in no time flat when they have a buzz if they want it, if they don't want it they'll let you know, too," was his father's eloquent reply. It was bad advice but true advice, he had to give him that. Exactly how was he supposed to get Kaiba fucked up, though? And he'd rather have him sober, anyway. Not his fault his father related everything to drugs and alcohol. So instead of replying Jonouchi took another drink and procured a pack of cigarettes from under the couch where his dad kept the carton. He'd pay the bastard back at some point. His paper route was good for something.

The more he thought about it though, the more the ideas appealed to him. He knew how to get Kaiba drunk, too. He'd simply challenge him to a drinking game and win. There was no way Kaiba could outdrink him and Kaiba was not the type to turn down a challenge. It was perfect, if underhanded. It wasn't like he was going to rape Kaiba or something, he did have some morals after all. In fact, he had no plans of having sex with him drunk. That'd be wrong in itself, taking advantage of Kaiba like that.

Even though he couldn't exactly rape the willing.

333

Kaiba was in a bit of a situation. He so badly wanted the mutt to fuck him it was getting ridiculous. Never before had Kaiba desired someone so greatly, and he once again pondered what made the golden puppy so damn irresistible. He had always had some sort of fascination with Jonouchi, he realized as he thought it over. From the first time he had seen that cocky grin and sunny hair he had been hooked in a sense. Sure, people had annoyed Kaiba before, but he usually ignored people he couldn't stand, yet he could never leave Jonouchi alone. Perhaps he had been attracted to him this entire time and just never dwelled on it until now. Emotionally introspecting wasn't his forte. All he knew that now he had to make the puppy his, and he had no idea how to do just that.

Not only was Kaiba in a bit of a situation, Kaiba was also intelligent. He knew better than to think Jonouchi would trust him, and he also knew he had no one to blame but himself. Kaiba knew he had been nothing but an asshole to Jonouchi, so it didn't make sense that Jonouchi would forget about that and date him. If it was even dating he wanted. Truth be told he didn't want a relationship, they seemed too time consuming and complicated, but he doubted Jonouchi would like being known as a booty call or a dirty little secret. Also, if he wanted to stop Jonouchi from fucking around, a relationship would more than likely be necessary. Wasn't monogamy a finer point of dating? Kaiba had no interest in an open relationship or the swinger lifestyle. If a relationship was time consuming and complicated, then involving multiple people in the situation didn't seem like a smart move.

The better question was would Jonouchi sleep with him, much less date him? And just exactly how was he supposed to make that happen? Usually people just threw themselves at him, so pursuit and seduction wasn't exactly his strong suit. And he seemed to always be insulting Jonouchi when he saw him, and he knew that was counterproductive. If he complimented Jonouchi though, he knew the puppy wouldn't believe him and more than likely laugh in his face. It seemed as though he was caught between a rock and a hard place. The best approach seemed to be to challenge Jonouchi, because he could never back down from a challenge. Yes, that would work. It would involve taunting him, which Kaiba was already a master at, and challenging him. It seemed like a reasonable solution. Now all he had to do was implement it.

Little did he know he would be the one challenged and taunted for the same purpose.


	6. Revelations and Interruptions

I'm baaack. Had one request for action and one request for a Ryou appearance. I tried to do both this chapter. I hope y'all are happy with the outcome! Sorry it took forever ^^; I'm just so pressed for time it's unreal.

333

Ryou suspected something was going on between Jonouchi and Yugi, as well that something was happening between the blonde and Kaiba. He had no proof of anything, of course, but the suspicion was still there. The blonde had been acting strangely towards both all day at school. And the thing about Ryou was though he had a boyfriend he had developed a bit of a crush on Yugi. He admired the way Yugi handled himself and was always cheerful and warm towards everyone and thought he was a great friend. And that with his unique hair, porcelain skin, and sparkling amethyst eyes he was quite beautiful. Of course he loved Bakura, though, so he felt guilty about his new found affection for Yugi. Though nothing had happened and Yugi was oblivious to it he felt in a way he was cheating on his boyfriend. Not a very justified feeling but Ryou was a sensitive boy who didn't want to do anything against his love.

With that said the way Jonouchi and Yugi had been behaving yesterday had sparked a flair of jealousy within the snow-haired boy, because he was almost certain something had transpired between the two best friends and he wanted to know what. He knew neither would fess up to anything though so how he would go about fishing this information was kind of a grey area for him, and he wasn't the type to nose around in anyone's business anyways. He decided the best thing to do was just to observe the pair and keep the jealousy to himself. It was completely unfounded anyways seeing as Yugi was just a friend. Picturing a crush with someone else was always a painful thing, though, and it was no different for Ryou. He didn't dare disclose his feelings to his rather moody boyfriend for fear of what would happen. Bakura had his moments of insane jealousy and had a rather nasty temper at times and Ryou didn't necessarily set him off needlessly.

So Ryou made a decision to try his best to ignore his feelings on a daily basis. He knew how happy Yami made Yugi and didn't want to interfere with that and didn't dare to do anything that could anger Bakura. As said before, Bakura could have a nasty temper. He had even gotten physical with Ryou before and Ryou didn't want to experience that again. Granted he'd been drunk but still it bothered Ryou that it had happened. Since it was such a rare occurrence he didn't consider himself to be in an abusive relationship and didn't dwell on it too much. With all this on his mind the boy went to sleep, prepared to be keenly observant the next day.

333

Jonouchi was determined to go through with his plan when the phone rang right before he was about to go to bed. Thinking it might be Yugi he first contemplated ignoring it before checking to see who it was. To his pleasant surprise it was his sister, Shizuka, so he answered with a smile.

"Hey little sis, what's up?" he asked her. He really did love his sister, and wanted her to keep her innocent demeanor as long as possible. That's why he was so protective over her.

"Hi onii-chan, are you well?" she asked in her soft, sweet voice that never failed to make Jonouchi smile.

"Yeah. Are you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am. I was calling to ask about your Halloween. Did it go well?" her question made Jonouchi stop. Could he really answer this honestly? No! He wasn't about to corrupt his sister, but he never lied to her and knew she would never blab to anyone else. Besides, he needed an opinion about the situation.

"Yeah, I went to a party," he answered, not ready to reveal anything just yet. Another thing, Shizuka was friends with Mokuba. This was a perfect opportunity to do some shameless information digging.

"Did you go to Kaiba-san's party? Mokuba told me he was the Skull Dice! Isn't it so neat that he picked something from your deck? I always knew he liked you!" she exclaimed merrily, and Jonouchi stopped dead in his tracks. Skull Dice? Oh shit, he had fucked Kaiba. He took a second to repeat that to himself.

He had _fucked Kaiba_.

And it was incredible. So very incredible. Oh fuck, he had suspected but his sister had just confirmed it.

"Onii-chan, are you there? What did you go as?" his sister's voice broke his inner revelation. What should he say? 'Yeah, by the way I had sex with him! And I plan on getting in his pants again ASAP!' that wouldn't exactly work.

"Yeah, sis, I'm here. I went as Kaibaman actually. I guess stranger things have happened. What did you go as?" he decided a change of subject was the best approach.

"I went as Harpy Lady. You know how much I admire Mai-san," she told him and he almost sighed in relief. No comments and insistence that they date. And it was true, after Battle City Shizuka had grown very close to the blonde woman.

"That's awesome," and with that the brother and sister had a nice long chat before Jonouchi decided to head to bed, more than determined than ever to go through with his plan.

333

"Nii-sama?" Kaiba heard the voice of his little brother of Mokuba from the door to his office. Of course after coming home he had went to his office to do even more work. Who needs a life anyways?

"Yes, Mokie?" he asked. He could see by the mischievous grin on Mokuba's face that he was going to tell him something about Jonouchi. The little boy insisted that they get together, convinced they liked each other. He wasn't too far off.

"Guess who I just talked to," he innocently bounced on the balls of his feet with eagerness as he asked.

"Who?" Kaiba knew better than to actually ask, seeing as he knew he would be wrong.

"Shizuka-chan. Guess who dressed up as Kaibaman?" his grin was a downright smirk and Kaiba felt his mouth go dry. 'Please not the mutt,' he thought to himself. So instead of answering he just raised his eyebrows.

"Jonouchi-san! And I know I saw you dancing with him! I knew you liked each other! Now you have to get together!" All of these exclamations were made with one breath in such quick succession Kaiba almost didn't catch all of it. But he did hear it, and his eyes widened as he nearly choked.

The mutt had screwed the living daylights out of him. The _mutt_. 'Holy shit,' he thought. Mokuba tackled him with a hug.

"You're going to be so happy together nii-sama!" so far everything Mokuba had said seemed to be an exclamation. Kaiba idly thought about eliminating all sugar from the rambunctious preteen's diet. But that thought was minute compared to the issue at hand. If Jonouchi found out he'd never let him live it down, and if Shizuka knew that, there was a great chance that that had already occurred. Suddenly Kaiba didn't feel like going to school the following day, but he was too proud to let something like a random hookup scare him, even if it was someone that could be considered an enemy simply because he was so incredibly ordinary. It was not a good situation, but he was ready to face it like a man. One thing though, this should be making Jonouchi his a helluva a lot easier.

333

School the next day was teeming with the tension between Kaiba and Jonouchi. Both were avoiding each other and even refusing to make eye contact. Everyone noticed it, but were so happy to be spared the senseless arguments they didn't say anything. Except Yugi right before they headed to lunch.

"Jou-kun, why are you avoiding Kaiba?" Yugi asked innocently. Jonouchi swallowed but just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just sick of his shit, you know? Thought you'd enjoy the peace," he replied to his best friend. Yugi didn't believe and was suspicious something else had transpired between the hot headed teenagers, but decided to stay mum. He nodded as though he was content with the answer before heading off to the cafeteria, leaving Jonouchi alone with Ryou in the classroom.

"Hi, Ryou, didn't realize you were still in here," he said sheepishly as the chocolate eyed boy smiled his soft smile at him.

"Yes. It is quite strange you and him have been so avid with avoiding each other," he wondered aloud. Now, he wasn't normally the type to get in people's business, but the jealous look on Yugi's face when he had asked Jonouchi about Kaiba had piqued his interest. He too thought something was happening between the blonde and brunette, but was more concerned with said blonde having something going on with Yugi.

"Yeah…can I tell you something and it stay here? I got something I need to get off my chest," Jonouchi asked timidly. He wasn't very good at confessions and meaningful talks, but knew Ryou wouldn't judge and would keep his mouth shut about it.

"Okay, I can stay mum," he replied easily. He didn't even have to be that nosy and he was getting answers! He felt rather pleased with himself.

"Me and Kaiba…well, we hooked up on Halloween and didn't know it, And then I hooked up with Yugi and Yami, and now Yugi wants in my pants again and I want in Kaiba's and it's just a big mess," he lamented heavily, his dark amber eyes almost pleading with the other soft-spoken boy.

"Perhaps instead of avoidance you should try confrontation. Neither one of you are cowardly. Then you can face what you feel for each other. As for the other, do nothing that jeopardizes his relationship with Yami. I know you do not wish to be a home wrecker," was his advice. He didn't really want to say anything to make Jonouchi veer more towards Yugi due to what he considered his unfortunate feelings.

"Thanks man, I guess I will have a talk with both of them. Not looking forward to either to be honest because Kaiba is a dick and I don't want to mess up my friendship with Yugi," he explained. He'd be down for another threesome, but Yugi by himself seemed risky considering Yami was a friend as well. As for Kaiba, well, he was a hot piece of ass he wanted to tap again. And again…and again. 'Not the time to think like that!' he thought to himself, trying to push sexually-based thoughts of Kaiba out of his head.

"No problem, now we're late for lunch so let's get going. You can talk to me anytime," Ryou smiled at his blonde friend warmly. With that the two headed off, Jonouchi plotting all the while. Ryou was right, he was no coward. He'd confront Kaiba all right, and he had a feeling he knew what to do.

333

The end of the day finally came, and Kaiba was forced to stay behind to once again appease the demons known as teachers. 'I'm smarter than them and they want to bitch about me missing class and not turning in remedial homework,' he scoffed in his head and he finally headed out towards the school exit. He wanted nothing more than to get to his office and immerse himself in work to forget the whole ordeal. And he had been doing an excellent job of avoiding the mutt all day. It wasn't because he was scared of confrontation, it was that he figured he would he would molest him. Now that he knew for sure Jonouchi was his mystery blonde and good in bed, he wanted it again and had a new determination to win him over. He just needed to rethink his plan and how to execute it. He was a Kaiba, he didn't do anything impulsively and executed everything to perfection. It with this thoughts he was preparing to exit the school when he heard the strum of a guitar. Immediately he knew it was his puppy.

_I know you want me, I've made it obvious that I want you too._

_So put it on me, let's remove the space between me and you. _

_Now rock your body (oooh)  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me (oooo oooh)  
Cause I already know what you wanna do_

_Here's the situation, been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation, given my reputation, please excuse me I don't mean to be rude\_

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

'Wonder who he's talking about,' Kaiba mused as he peered into the deserted classroom to see Jonouchi perched on a desk singing happily.

_Oh, you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh, you know_

_You're so damn pretty_

_If I had a type then baby it would be you_

_I know you're ready_

_If I ever lied then baby you'd be the truth_

"Who exactly is your type, puppy?" Kaiba asked, interrupting the overtly forward tune he recognized as a song by Enrique Iglesias.

"Weren't you listening? I said it'd be you," he grinned almost devilishly. Kaiba stepped further into the room, eyeing the blonde warily and seriously considering sex on the teacher's desk if Jonouchi was down for it.

"Oh really? So you presume you'll be fucking me tonight?" he asked, raising his perfectly arched eyebrows in amusement.

"Who said I was going to wait until tonight, blue eyes?" Jonouchi purred, hopping off the desk and sauntering over to Kaiba with a sexy swagger. Kaiba felt his heartbeat skip with anticipation at what could possibly happen.

"So you're seriously going to try and fuck me in a classroom?" he eyes the desk as he asked that. It would probably be uncomfortable as hell, but it could be accomplished. He'd never tried the whole desk sex thing even though his office would be a prime location for that.

"I was thinking your limo, you know class it up a bit," he smirked, now extremely close to the taller brunette. So close he was pressing his lithe body into Kaiba's as he snaked an arm around his waist and teasingly ground their hips together. Kaiba had to bite back a groan at the contact, determined to keep his composure. That was kind of difficult considering Jonouchi's lips were now upon his, pressing with a great intensity that set his nerves aflame. What ensued was a passionate makeout session that ended up with Kaiba pressed against a wall with Jonouchi's hands shoved down his pants groping his ass and his hands up Jonouchi's shirt feverishly exploring the surprisingly soft skin with vigor. Neither were quite sure of they'd make it to the limo at this rate, but didn't care either way.

Kaiba let out a keening moan into Jonouchi's mouth when his hands shifted from his ass to his erection and gave it feather light strokes as he sucked on Kaib's tongue, causing Kaiba to think of what else he could be sucking on. Just as things were getting good something unexpected happened.

"Jonouchi-san, Kaiba-san! What on earth are you two doing?! Separate this instant!" came the unwelcome voice of a teacher who had come back into the classroom to grab her purse which she had forgotten.

"Uh, sorry sensei," Jonouchi said awkwardly as he stepped away from Kaiba, doing his best not to curse at the teacher. He didn't exactly want expelled after all. Kaiba just glared at her murderously. If he had his way that particular teacher would be dead.

"Jonouchi-san, I can expect this out of you, but Kaiba-san, I thought you were better that this. Jonouchi-san, stay here so I can have a word with you. Kaiba-san you may leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said, pursing her lips as she dismissed the CEO, who left with a particularly hard glare in her direction completely catching the grin and wink sent his way. He was livid. Beyond livid actually. If looks could kill anyway in his line of vision would combust into flames and die a fiery, fiery death.

'Note to self, school will not work," he mused as he headed to work. He just hoped Jonouchi didn't get into too much trouble. After all, with his less than stellar record chances of him getting off scot free were slim to none.

333

Well, you should know the drill. R&R. Give me some feedback! Let me know your thoughts and any suggestions or requests you may have!


End file.
